DIRECTION
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: King Aoi , aku sangat membencinya, tapi dia harus kuhentikan, meskipun aku harus menikah dengannya sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. The GazettE AoiUruha.Fem!Uruha.
1. Chapter 1

**warning : gaje, typho, fem!uruha, fem!ruki, fem!hizaki, fem!hyde, diksi dan kalimat mungkin membingungkan.**

**No copy paste! No bash cast**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Main pair : Aoi-Uruha, Reita-Ruki, etc**

**DIRECTION**

* * *

_"Dengan surat ini, King Aoi yang mulia menyatakan bahwa kepala distrik 2, Pejabat Kamijo dinyatakan bersalah karena melakukan usaha melawan kerajaan, dan kepadanya dijatuhkan hukuman penjara selama sepuluh tahun."_

Aku masih sangat mengingatnya. Bunyi surat keputusan raja yang dibacakan di ruang tamu kediamanku setahun yang lalu.

Masih segar dalam ingatanku, bagaimana para pengawal istana itu dengan kejamnya menyeret Tousan ku keluar dari rumah kami. Memasukannya kedalam kereta berjeruji besi dan membawanya pergi, tanpa sempat berpamitan secara layak kepadaku dan Kaasan ku.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ekspresi kesedihan Tousan ku, beliau yang merupakan orang yang sangat jujur, sangat baik, sangat bertanggung jawab dan selalu menjadi panutanku serta seluruh warga distrik 2. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertinya dituduh telah melawan raja, hanya karena mengusulkan kepada raja untuk melakukan penghapusan upeti bulanan rakyat kepada kerajaan.

Aku benar-benar muak kepadaku pria itu. Pria yang mengaku sebagai yang mulia. Pria yang hanya bisa duduk di singgasana dan bermewah-mewah di atas penderitaan rakyatnya. Mengadakan pesta dengan banyak wanita, mengenakan baju mewah dari sutera halus, sementara rakyatnya harus mengais pangan dengan susah payah dan menyumbangkan sebagian besar hartanya untuk membiayai kegiatan bodohnya itu. Baka King Aoi!

"Hei, kau melamun lagi Uru-chan?" suara lembut sahabatku, seorang gadis cantik berpipi tembam yang bernama Ruki ini sukses menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sore ini. Kulihat Ruki memandangku dengan sorot mata prihatin.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirku. Membalas pandangan Ruki kepadaku. Berusaha mengirimkan pesan kepadanya bahwa keadaanku saat ini baik-baik saja.

Ruki menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Sedetik kemudian dia mengambil tempat di sampingku. Duduk dengan manis di sana, memandangi rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh subur di lapangan rumput yang cukup luas ini.

"Kau masih memikirkan Ojisan ?" tanya nya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pemandangan di depan kami.

"Aku akan melepaskan Tousanku, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Uru chan, itu tidak mungkin. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat King Aoi. Kau bahkan bisa mati kalau nekat berbuat seperti itu." nasihat Ruki panjang.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin Kaasanku sehat seperti sedia kala."

Kudengar Ruki hanya menghela napas sedalam yang ia bisa. Terlihat jelas cetakan keprihatinan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Ruki tahu, seperti apa perderitaanku dan Kaasan ku pasca penangkapan Tousan. Bagaimana kondisi Kaasanku, seorang pemain musik ternama, Hizaki yang dulu begitu cantik dan pernah dikagumi di seluruh pelosok negeri karena permainan gitar klasiknya yang begitu mempesona itu kini bagaikan mayat hidup. Guratan kecantikannya berganti dengan guratan kesedihan. Matanya selalu sembab karena setiap hari menangis dan menangis. Tubuhnya kurus dan tidak pernah ada cahaya harapan di sorot matanya. Dan aku, setiap hari harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupiku dan Kaasan. Pagi hari aku bekerja di tempat pembuatan sake dan sore hari aku harus menggembalakan sapi milik seorang saudagar. Dan ini semua akibat ulah Raja keji itu. Jadi, apakah salah jika aku sangat membencinya?

"Uru chan ... Ruki chan ... woooi ..._ Good news_" suasana hening kami tiba-tiba terinterupsi oleh suara lantang seorang pria yang saat ini tengah berlari ke arah kami sambil membawa selembar kertas perkamen yang nampaknya hanya khusus digunakan untuk membuat pengumuman kerajaan. Pria yang mengenakan noseband berwarna putih untuk menutupi hidungnya itu nampak begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan kami. Bahkan senyum lebarnya sudah tersungging jauh sebelum ia berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Baka Rei kun. Sudah berapa kali kau bilang, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu saat Uru chan sedang menggembalakan sapi. Apa kau tidak sadar suaramu yang begitu mengganggu itu dapat membuat sapi-sapi lari tunggang langgang. Dan itu artinya kau akan memperberat masalah Uru chan." sembur Ruki panjang dan tentu saja dengan ekspresi marahnya yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari kata menakutkan. Tak lupa sebuah cubitan keras ia layangkan di pinggang pria jangkung sahabat kami itu.

"Awww. Sakit Ruki chan. Kau ini kenapa begitu kejam kepada pria tampan sepertiku. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku ini _limited edition_ yang tidak akan kau dapatkan lagi di manapun juga kau mencarinya?" jawab pria ber_noseband_ itu, Reita, sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi memelas sekaligus jahil di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang peduli." jawab Ruki masih ketus.

Melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatku itu, aku hanya bisa mengulas senyuman yang cukup lebar. Ya, mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku selain Tousan dan Kaasan. Dua orang yang selalu setia menemaniku di saat apapun. Dan mereka juga yang telah mengangkat aku dan Kassan dari keadaan yang sangat terpuruk hingga dapat bangkit seperti ini.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini seperti kucing dan anjing, kalau bertemu tidak pernah akur." ucapku sambil memasang tampang tergalakku.

"Dia yang mulai Uru chan..." ucap keduanya kompak sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain. Dan kali ini aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Kehilangan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melerai keduanya.

"Oiya Rei kun. Kulihat tadi kau melambaikan selembar kertas perkamen. Boleh kami tahu apa itu?" tanyaku mengganti topik pembicaraan agar menghentikan pertengkaran duo sahabatku itu.

"Ah sampai lupa kan... gara-gara Ruki chan sih..." ucap Reita sambil perlahan membuka perkamen itu

"Huh, bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu." sahut Ruki dengan pandangan sebal kepada Reita, tapi pria yang diberi deathglare malah pura-pura tidak tahu dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada tulisan di perkamen yang dibawanya.

"Ini, kalian baca dulu. Aku mendapatkannya dari Kai Neesan. Ia memberikannya kepadaku saat dia pulang untuk libur tahunan sehari yang lalu." ucap Reita terang dan jelas. Mengenai Kai Neesan yang dimaksud adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang bekerja sebagai salah satu juru masak kerajaan. Pria yang memiliki _dimple_ yang sangat manis itu di pipinya. Kai Neesan itu pria yang teramat baik dan dewasa, serta jangan lupakan masakannya yang selalu membuat kami bertiga tiba-tiba mempunyai porsi makan jumbo saat berhadapan dengan hidangan lezat buatannya.

Kembali pada perkamen yang sudah terbentang di hadapan kami bertiga. Perkamen yang diitulis dengan tulisan tangan yang indah itu menampakkan judul '_UNDANGAN PESTA ULANG TAHUN KING AOI KE 30_'.

Kami bertiga saling berpandangan saat membaca judul yang tertulis di perkamen itu.

'_Diberitahukan kepada seluruh lajang di penjuru negeri, baik pria maupun wanita, bahwa pada malam purnama bulan ini, akan dilaksanakan sebuah pesta dansa akbar untuk menyambut ulang tahun King Aoi yang ke 30. Seluruh lajang yang ada di negeri ini diwajibkan hadir dalam acara tersebut mengenakan baju terbaik dan topeng indah sebagai pelengkapnya. Bagi yang mempunyai bakat seni apapun, diharapkan dapat menampilkannya sebagai persembahan untuk menghibur King Aoi, dan kepada penampil terbaik, akan diberikan hadiah yang besar dari King Aoi. Sekian pengumuman ini. Tertanda, Sekretaris Kerajaan._'

"Acara macam apa ini. Huh!" aku membanting perkamen itu dengan kesal. Rasanya dadaku benar-benar sesak oleh kemarahanku kepada raja bodoh yang selalu saja menghambur-hamburkan uang rakyat yang diperoleh dengan susah payah.

"Uru chan, kau jangan marah dulu. Kau tahu, aku punya ide cemerlang." ucap Reita sambil tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Baka Rei kun." sahut Ruki yang ternyata kemarahannya belum padam.

"Hei kalian, dengarkan dulu. Ideku ini sangat bagus dan mungkin bisa untuk meringankan beban Uru chan." Reita tetap ngotot dengan ide ia pikir sangat bagus itu.

Aku memandang Reita ragu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, sahabatku ini memang begitu perhatian kepada kondisiku. Dengan mengingat fakta itu, aku tersenyum kemudian dan memutuskan untuk mempersilakannya menjelaskan ide cemerlang yang ia maksud.

"Baiklah Rei kun, katakan apa idemu."

"Uru chan dan Ruki chan janji dulu, jangan marah kepadaku setelah mendengarkan ideku itu." ia mengangkat kelingkingnya dengan maksud agar kami berdua berjanji kepadanya.

"Iya-iya, sudah katakan saja Rei." potong Ruki, tidak sabar.

Sesaat Reita tersenyum, kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada tulisan di perkamen itu.

"Kita tampil di acara itu dan memenangkan hadiah dari King Aoi, bagaimana?" Reita menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka sambil memandang bergantian ke arahku dan Ruki chan.

Dan menghasilkan sebuah geplakan di kepalanya, sebuah karya dari Ruki tentunya.

"Kau mau membuat Uru Chan lebih sedih ya! Dasar ... baka...baka...baka..." omel Ruki penuh luapan emosi. Tapi aku sendiri justru tidak bereaksi. Otakku sesaat seperti kosong, tapi kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku, seperti lampu yang menyala begitu terang di sana.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyum, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai. Ya, kupikir ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk memulai misi balas dendamku kepada Raja tamak itu.

"Uru chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ruki dan Reita hampir bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka cukup ngeri juga melihat ekspresiku saat ini. Dan kujawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aku setuju denganmu Rei kun, kita harus ikut acara itu dan menjadi penampil di sana. Setidaknya kita bisa masuk kerajaan, dan nantinya aku akan berusaha mencari tahu tentang bagian-bagiannya. Iya, kurasa ide Rei kun tidak terlalu buruk." ucapku sambil memungut perkamen yang tadi sempat kujatuhkan ke atas rumput.

"Uru chan, maksudku kita hanya tampil saja. Tidak ada acara menyusup dan sebagainya." ucap Reita khawatir.

"Benar Uru chan, akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau berani melakukan itu di istana. Bukankah aku sudah menasihatimu berkali-kali..." Ruki tak mau ketinggalan.

"Kalau kalian mengaku sebagai sahabat-sahabat terbaikku, cukup bantu aku dan percaya kepadaku. Sisanya biar kutangani sendiri." putusku final. Kudengar helaan napas panjang dari keduanya.

"Rei, bagaimana ini." tanya Ruki bingung.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus membantu Uru chan sampai tuntas. Tapi Uru chan, kita mau menampilkan apa?" tanya Reita sambil memandangiku.

"Musik. Aku bisa bermain gitar klasik, kau Rei kun akan bermain selo, dan Ruki chan akan menyanyi." ucapku yang membuat kedua sahabatku mengernyit.

TBC

_Ahaha .. ini fanfic The Gazette saya yang pertama. Ga ada angin, ga ada hujan, ga ada noseband (?) tiba-tiba saya jatuh hati sama band yang personelnya keren-keren ini (terutama Reita san ... kyaaaa...mas Noseband). Ni ff emang rada gaje, tapi biarin, yang penting saya seneng ... wkwkwk... Semoga ada yang mau baca dan mau review ... Sankyu ...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**warning : gaje, typho, fem!uruha, fem!ruki, fem!hizaki, fem!hyde, diksi dan kalimat mungkin membingungkan.**

**No copy paste! No bash cast**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Main pair : Aoi-Uruha, Reita-Ruki, etc**

**DIRECTION**

* * *

Kulihat kedua sahabatku itu terdiam beberapa saat. Entah kaget atau saking semangatnya mendengar ideku ini, aku tidak tahu.

"Hei ... kenapa diam saja? Apa kalian tidak mendengar kata-kataku?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Ano Uru chan ... aku ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain selo. Lagi pula, apakah kau yakin, selo dan gitar klasik dapat menghasilkan musik yang harmoni?" Reita terlihat menggaruk rambut acak mirip jambul kakak tuanya yang kurasa sebenarnya pasti tidak gatal itu.

"Benar Uru ... kurasa akan terlalu berat kalau kita harus melakukan pertunjukkan musik. Lagi pula ... kau tahu kan aku hanya penyanyi kamar mandi, jadi mana mungkin bisa bernyanyi di acara sebesar itu, bahkan di depan King Aoi juga ..." kali ini Ruki yang berbicara sambil menatapku ragu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum manis kebanggaanku. Kudekati kedua sahabat terbaikku ini dan kutepuk punggung keduanya bersamaan.

"Serahkan saja kepadaku. Kalian lupa, aku ini siapa? Aku adalah putri sang Diva Panggung, Hizaki sang Minerva. Jadi, lupakan pikiran-pikiran konyol itu. Mulai hari ini kita akan berlatih bersama. Kalian tahu, waktu pertunjukkan masih sekitar sepuluh hari lagi. Dan aku yakin dengan waktu yang tersisa, kita akan bisa membuat sebuah pertunjukkan yang mengagumkan." aku memandang keduanya bergantian dan berusaha mengalirkan energi positif untuk menguatkan hati kedua sahabatku ini. Saat kulihat keduanya mengangguk bersamaan, kulepas rangkulanku dan aku berjalan di depan, mendahului keduanya.

"Yoshhh ... setelah aku mengembalikan sapi-sapi ini ke kandang, kita mulai latihan perdana kita." ucapku penuh semangat.

AOIHA

Malam ini, kami bertiga, aku, Ruki, dan Reita sudah membuat janji untuk berlatih bersama di rumahku. Kebetulan Kaasan ku yang seorang mantan diva pertunjukkan, masih menyimpan beberapa koleksi alat musik favoritnya. Ada dua sebuah gitar akustik, sebuah gitar spanyol, sebuah selo, satu set perkusi, beberapa flute, dua buah saxophone, sebuah biola, dan sebuah harpa. Aku tidak tahu, apa alasan Kaasan menyimpan berbagai jenis alat musik, padahal setahuku Kaasan hanya bisa bermain gitar saja. Selebihnya, biasanya digunakan oleh para pengiringnya untuk menunjang pertunjukkan yang sempurna. Tapi semenjak Tousan terpilih menjadi Kepala Distrik 2, sejak itu pula Kaasan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari profesi yang sudah membesarkan namanya di dunia hiburan negeri kami.

Setelah jam makan malam, Ruki dan Reita baru datang ke rumahku. Ruki, seperti biasa, langsung minta untuk bertemu Kaasan. Ya, Ruki sangat mencintai Kaasanku seperti ia mencintai Kaasannya sendiri. Sedangkan Reita, huh, kebiasaan buruknya ini kadang membuatku kesal. Entah apa alasannya, setiap datang ke rumahku, pria bernoseband itu langsung menghambur ke toilet untuk waktu yang lama. Aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang ia lakukan di sana.

Sambil menunggu kedua sahabatku itu, aku memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan alat yang kami perlukan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar penyimpanan yang terletak di samping kamarku. Aku tadi sudah meminta ijin kepada Kaasan dan Kaasan dengan senang hati mengijinkannya. Tentu saja karena aku tidak mengatakan rencanaku sebenarnya kepada Kaasan. Kalau aku jujur kepada beliau, sudah dapat dipastikan Kaasan akan melarangku dengan berbagai cara.

Aku membuka kamar yang seingatku hampir setahun tidak pernah dibuka itu. Bau lembab dan debu langsung menyergap indera penciumanku. Sempat sedikit terbersin, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kunyalakan sebuah lilin untuk membantu mataku melihat keadaan kamar itu. Ruangan yang sebenarnya cukup rapi, hanya sedikit kotor.

Mataku menyapu ke semua sudut ruangan itu. Ke arah alat-alat musik yang tertutup rapi dengan kain-kain linen warna putih yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi abu-abu. Kubuka sebuah gundukan kain linen yang menutupi sutu benda dengan besar sedang yang kuyakini adalah sebuah gitar itu. Ya, memang benar, ini adalah sebuah gitar akustik yang sangat indah. Kusentuh gitar itu dan mengamatinya perlahan. Gitar ini adalah gitar pertama yang kumainkan saat Kaasan mengajariku bermain sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu usiaku genap 15 tahun. Dan hingga setahun yang lalu, gitar itu tetap menjadi favoritku untuk kumainkan di waktu senggang. Masih dengan gitar di tanganku, aku membuka gundukan yang lebih besar. Saat kain itu terbuka, nampaklah sebuah selo dengan ukiran yang tak kalah indah. Entah aku yang terlalu berbakat atau bagaimana, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, secara otodidak aku bisa memainkan alat itu dan masih mengingatnya dengan baik hingga saat ini.

Aku tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Sesaat kemudian, kedua sahabatku sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan menemukanku tengah berdiri dengan dua alat musik di tangan.

Dan sejak saat ini hingga sepuluh hari ke depan, tugas ku adalah membimbing kedua sahabatku ini hingga bisa menampilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa di depan raja sialan itu. Demi hari itu aku tidak boleh bersantai. Aku akan mengerahkan semua kemampuanku dan mencapai apa yang menjadi targetku.

AOIHA

Tak terasa sudah sembilan hari kami berkutat dengan latihan kami. Dan selama itu juga kulihat perkembangan kemampuan kedua sahabatku sudah begitu pesat. Artinya, ini semua pasti tak akan sia-sia.

"Ngomong-omong kita mau pakai kostum apa Uru chan?" tanya Reita di sela-sela laihan kami yang terakhir sebelum tampil esok hari.

"Bagaimana kalau kostum bangsawan, kita bisa memakai kostum milik Kaasan mu Uru chan!" seru Ruki yang mungkin merasa idenya begitu brilian.

"Terlalu mainstream Ruki chan. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda." ucapku dengan wajah berpikir.

"Lalu?" tanya Reita dan Ruki sambil mengernyitkan kening.

" Kostum penyihir." ucapku berbisik. Seketika kedua sahabatku melotot ke arahku.

"Aku sendiri akan menjadi penyihir seksi." seringaiku, kedua sahabatku tambah melotot dengan wajah tak percaya.

TBC

* * *

Jiahhhhh ... saya apdet chap 2... meskipun ga ada yang repyu ... saya tetep semangat ...entah lah , ga tau lah ...

makasih yang udah baca, syukur kalo ada yang repyu

oke deh, see u next chap *lambai-lambai nosben abang Rei

Sangkyu


End file.
